


Her Secret Desire

by Whiskeysoakedwords



Category: Jeremy Renner - Fandom, brian gamble - Fandom
Genre: Blindfolds, Bondage, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, RPF, Role Playing, Smut, real person fiction - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-10
Updated: 2015-01-10
Packaged: 2018-03-06 23:20:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3152084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whiskeysoakedwords/pseuds/Whiskeysoakedwords
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jeremy comes home to find his girlfriend watching his old movie SWAT and discovers a whole fun new side to his woman.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Her Secret Desire

"Boo boooooooo. You don't deserve to be on SWAT you back stabbing friend dumping LOSER." 

Jeremy walked through the front door just in time to hear Lucy yelling from the living room. He set his bag down in the foyer then quietly walked to the living room. He spotted Lucy on the couch curled up under a blanket, her hair pulled up in a messy bun and wearing a light pink tank top while she worked her way through a huge bowl of popcorn. He leaned up against the doorway keeping out of Lucy's sight line and smiled at how cute she looked all dressed down. His attention shifted to the TV when he heard familiar voice. It was his buddy Colin Ferrell and Michelle Rodriguez in a scene from a movie he had done with them almost twelve years ago.

"Don't do it Sanchez, don't fall for that douch bag. He'll throw you under the bus like he did to his best friend." 

Jeremy had to cover his mouth to hide his laughter when Lucy launched a few kernels of her popcorn towards the TV. "What's got your panties in a twist?" Jeremy asked with a chuckle. 

Lucy jumped almost spilling her bowl of popcorn. Her head whipped around spying Jeremy standing behind the couch with a big goofy grin on his face. She set her popcorn on the coffee table then climbed over the back of the couch and ran into Jeremy's arms. "Oh my god, baby. What are you doing here? I thought you weren't getting in until tomorrow." She said, raining kisses all along Jeremy's face. 

"We finished up early so I caught an earlier flight. What are you watching?" 

Lucy tried to hide a shy grin, looking down at her hands "I'm watching SWAT." She said in a sweet little whisper, like she was a little kid who got caught doing something she wasn't suppose to. 

"Out of all my movies why are you watching that one? I'm in it for like a half an hour and it's not exactly Oscar worthy stuff." He chuckled.   
"It's the first movie I saw you in. My friends and I went to see it in the theater because Colin Farrell was in it. By the time the movie was over they were all swooning over Colin and I was like fuck Colin I want the misunderstood bad boy and he's coming back for the sequel right. I watch it when I get to missing you really bad when you are away."

"Luc...." Before Jeremy had a chance to respond a hand came lightly smacking over his mouth silencing him.

"Shh shhh this is my favorite part." Lucy's head whipped around just in time to see Gamble's tattoo cladded forearm sliding into frame followed by his his sexy profile. 

Jeremy watched as Lucy's cheeks turned flush, her breathing becoming heavy and swallow. Her breasts heaving under her tank top. A soft whimper escaped her lips as she watched Gamble slide his cue stick between his fingers and wiggle his tongue inappropriately at the the camera. Jeremy couldn't believe what he was witnessing, his seeming normal girlfriend was having a major fan girl moment right in front of him. But he also felt a little flattered that she gets this worked up over one of his characters. 

Lucy removed her hand once the scene was finally over and a wave of embarrassment washed over her "you probably think I am a complete weirdo now." Her cheeks turning an even brighter shade of red. 

"No I'm oddly fascinated by what I just witnessed. Does this happen every time you watch this?" 

"Um yeah. I just can't help myself. You just look so damn hot in the policemen's uniform and God don't even get me started on that neck mic thing you wear at the end of the movie." Lucy fanned herself as the image popped into her head. 

"So even when I'm away I still manage to get you all hot and bothered. Explains why we have such hot phone sex." 

"As soon as my complete embarrassment subsides we can have ourselves some hot welcome home sex." She grinned wiggling her eyebrows at Jeremy. 

"I would love that but first I need a shower, I've been stuck on a plane for five hours. So you why don't you sit and finish letting ol' Gamble here finish getting you all worked up then you can take all that pent up sexual tension out on me." He kissed the top of her head, then lead her back around to the couch and handed her her bowl of popcorn. 

"But I'm ready now. Can't I just come ravage you in the shower." She pouted flashing Jeremy her puppy eyes.

"And take you away from seeing Gamble in the neck mic the thing you love so much. What kind of a boyfriend would I be if I kept you from that. Just sit and enjoy your movie, weirdo." 

Lucy turned watching Jeremy walk back to their bedroom "you are acting very strange." She called back at him. 

Lucy sat back on the couch returning her attention to her movie, still finding it odd that Jeremy passed up sex for a shower. It had never stopped him before from jumping her the moment he walked through the door. 

The movie had finally ended and Jeremy still hadn't returned from his shower and Lucy began to worry that her little display earlier might have offended him more than he let on. She took her empty popcorn bowl back to the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of water before heading back to the bedroom to apologize for her freak out. The moment she shut the door a pair of hands grabbed her waist, pushing her against the cool steal. His body pressed hard against her, keeping her from turning to see him. 

"Jeremy." She said in a soft whimper. 

"Who's Jeremy?" His voice was dark and gruff and his hot breath against her neck sent a shiver down her spine. "I know I had to play dead for awhile to get the Feds off my ass but did you really replace me with some new asshole?" 

An excited grin tugged at Lucy's lips when she figured out Jeremy's little game and she decided to play along "Brian is that really you? They told me you were dead." 

"Well don't believe everything they tell you. Do you really think Jimmy has the balls to take me down?" 

"I knew they were just covering their asses. Jimmy is too big a pussy to take the shot. Brian please let me see your face, I need to see you, I need to touch you. I've missed you so much." Lucy pleaded. 

"Not until you tell me who this Jeremy asshole is. Are you fucking him?" He pressed her harder against the fridge, his lips barely touching her neck.

"Yes." She whimpered, a slight pang twisted in her stomach at the thought of hurting the man she loved. "You were dead Brian and Jeremy came into my life when I need someone to help me get over the pain of losing you." 

"How could you believe that I would never come back for you Lucy, I loved you." His tone almost sounding sad. 

"If you loved me so damn much then why didn't you come for me sooner. Why did you wait all this time Brian, why?" 

"I had to wait until the dust had settled and I had to make sure that asshole Alex was in the Feds custody and out of the country before I could come for you. I'm sorry I waited so long but how would it have looked if all of the sudden you quick your job and hopped on a plane to Mexico the day after this all went down?" 

"It would have looked pretty suspicious. But that still doesn't negate the fact that I thought you were dead. The police the news were all telling me you were run over by a train. I went to your funeral for gods sake. You left me no indication that were alive or that you would come for me. What the hell was I supposed to do wait around forever on the slim chance you were alive?" 

"I know I fucked up but I had to keep all this from you so when the cops came to question you there would be no evidence tying you to what I did and you wouldn't end up in jail for helping me escape. I was just trying to protect you." Brian finally let his lips touch Lucy's skin, forcing a soft moan from Lucy's lips. "I love you, Lucy." His lips trailed up her neck to her ear "I want you back." He whispered, his hands slipping under Lucy's tank top. His fingers softly caressing the warm skin of her stomach. 

"Brian... I... I can't..." Lucy softly moaned. 

"I'm sorry Lucy, please forgive me. I know I can make you happy again. Come to Mexico with me, we can spend our days by the beaches playing in the ocean, drinking margaritas and make love all night." His hands trailed further up her body cupping her bare breasts, gently massaging them in his strong hands. 

The water bottle dropped from Lucy's hand, crashing down by her feet. Her mind becoming a blur, his touch, his lips and his words making it hard for her to concentrate. "Brian I want to go with you but I..." 

"Don't say no Lucy. I know you want this." Brian's lips softly kissed down her neck, stopping to gently suck and lick the spot he knew always drove her crazy.

Lucy tried desperately to find the words to tell Brian to go and never show his face around her house again but her mind was failing her. Her body was winning this fight and in a way she didn't want to fight back. She had missed the way his hands felt on her body the way she fit so perfectly in his arms. 

Brian turned Lucy around pulling her to his chest. He slid his fingers under chin tilting her eyes up to his "look into my eyes and tell me no." His voice was dark and dripping with sex. 

Lucy looked into Brian's eyes her reservations melting away when she saw the lustful glint shining through. She looked away briefly spotting something black around his neck, then it hit her he was the wearing the neck mic, the fucking neck mic. That's when something carnal snapped in Lucy and the next thing she knew she was pushing Brian against the wall, kissing him deep and hard. Their tongues fighting for dominance as they kissed and swallowing each other's moans. 

Brian's hands slid down the back of Lucy's thighs lifting her up and wrapping her legs around his waist. "I Fucking missed you." He hissed as Lucy ran her tongue along the mic strap around his neck. 

"I missed you too. Now shut the fuck up and fuck me." Lucy growled, slipping off her tank top leaving her in nothing but a pair of pink cotton panties. 

"That's my fucking girl." Brian walked them out of the kitchen, stopping in the hallway he slammed Lucy against the wall. His warm tongue painting a trail down her chest to her full creamy breasts. Sucking one of her pink little buds into his hot mouth, his tongue swirling and lapping at her tender bud. Lucy's fingers laced in Brian's hair as he devoured her. Her moans beginning to fill the air. 

They finally come crashing through the living room, leaving a few broken picture frames throughout the hallway in their wake. Brian gently sets Lucy down on the couch, his hands exploring every inch of her curves as they kissed. Lucy brakes from their kiss, moving down onto the couch looking up at Brian with a hungry seductive glint in her eyes as she worked Brian's belt and pants open. She slips her hands under his black t-shirt letting her fingers glide along his chiseled abs. She leans in and gently kisses and licks along his hips and down his oh so happy trail. The sound of his pleasure filled moans making Lucy even more wet. Brian leans over kissing her deeply as her hands slip inside his boxers, pulling out his rock hard cock and strumming her thumb over his dripping wet tip. He groans into their kiss when Lucy starts to tease his cock with long slow strokes before pulling away from his lips. 

She slowly runs her tongue along his hard length, flicking his tip and tasting his sweet saltiness. She looks up at Brian flashing him a sexy wink and licking her lips before slowly taking him into her mouth inch by inch. Brian pulled off his shirt, tossing it to the couch so he could get a better view. He ran his hand along her cheek feeling his cock inside her mouth as she bobbed up and down. 

"Fuck Lucy, I forgot how good you were at this." Brian pulled Lucy's hair out of her bun, her long chocolate locks cascading down her back. He gathered her hair in his hand using it to guide her even further down his cock until he could feel himself at the back of her throat. His hands tug and pull at her hair when she hits his sweet spot. Her head bopping tongue swirling around his delicious cock. Brian's head drops back, his eyes half closed lips puckered together in a perfect "O" his begins to thrust himself into her and it's not long before Lucy and feel Brian's body tensing, cock throbbing in her mouth. Brian's animalistic roar echoes through the quiet room as his pearly white cum fills Lucy's mouth. 

Lucy licks all the saltiness off before slowly climbing back up on her knees, kissing her way up Brian's chest to his lips. He's breathless and wanting more, his eyes dark with hunger for her. His kiss is rougher than before, sucking and nipping at her lower lip. He grabs his belt, pulling it free from his pants. He grabs Lucy's hands forcing them behind her back and looping the belt around her wrists, tightening it just enough to keep her from wiggling free. Lucy bites her lip with excitement, her body humming with pleasure. 

"Do you trust me?" 

"Yes." Lucy whispered. Wondering what he had planned for her.

Brian picked up his shirt from the couch rolling it up then wrapped the soft fabric over Lucy's eyes and tying it behind her head. "You won't be needing these anymore." Brian whispered in Lucy's ear, his fingers slipping under the delicate fabric of her panties then ripping them clean off her body and throwing their shredded remains behind him. He took a moment to admire Lucy's beautiful naked body and thinking how sexy she looked all tied and vulnerable. 

Lucy giggled, loving when he did that. Her body shuddering when she felt Brian's hands dancing along the back of her thighs and up along her ass. Lucy took in a sharp breath when she felt Brian's tongue gliding up between her breasts the sensation even more intense now that she couldn't see. His warm mouth felt hot against her skin, every lick and every suck setting her body on fire with desire. His mouth returned to hers, softly kissing, his tongue running along her lips before pushing past her lips and gently massaging and sucking on her tongue. 

He broke from their kiss, slowly running his finger over Lucy's lips and down her neck, tracing the curves of her breasts and teasing her nipples between his nimble fingers. Finally trailing his fingers down between her legs. A wicked grin tugged at Brian's lips as his fingers slipped between Lucy's wet folds, she was dripping with excitement. "My naughty girl is so deliciously wet." He whispered against her lips. He snaked an arm around her waist holding her up as he slowly teased her clit, rolling it between his fingers. 

"Feels so good." Lucy softly moaned. She gasps when Brian pushes two long fingers deep inside her, pumping them in and out. Lucy arches back her breasts heaving as her breaths become deep and fast. Brian watches her body flush, her skin glowing with a sheen of sweat. He loved watching her come undone the way her moans guided him to what she needed. He crooked his fingers hitting her magical spot, his thumb ghosting over her clit. 

Feeling her getting close Brian twists his fingers working them in and out harder and faster, holding her tight against him as her body began to go limp. "That's it beautiful, come for me." 

"No. Not until you're inside me. I need you inside me." She was begging pleading for him to be cock deep inside her. 

Brian loved it when she begged. He helped her onto her side on the couch running his hand along her side before removing his camo cargo pants and boxers. He climbed onto the couch grabbing her ankle and pulled her legs apart, resting her leg on his shoulder as he straddled her other leg. He stroked his cock a few times before pushing his tip inside her then pulling it out again. Repeating this sweet torture until he had Lucy almost screaming for him to fuck her. He finally gives her what she wants slowly filling her with his hard length. His own breath becoming ragged as she stretched around him. He started thrusting in and out slowly at first, letting her adjust to him. 

"Fuck you feel so good." She was warm and tight oh how he missed her and this. They were always so good in this department, no matter how far apart they drifted this always brought them back together. He picked up his pace pounding harder and faster into her slick wet cunt, reaching down between her legs circling her clit with his thumb working her to the brink. It's not long before he feels her throbbing around his cock, coaxing him to come with her. He continued to pound into her until she was screaming and pulsating around his cock. Brian let out a loud roar as came with her, his throbbing cock releasing inside her. 

Brian collapsed onto the couch behind Lucy, he loosened the belt pulling it off her wrists. Then pulled off her blind fold. Lucy turned to face him a satisfied smile painted across her lips. "Hi." She whispered, leaning in to softly kiss him. She trailed her fingers along the mic that was still around Brian's neck, she reached around releasing the clip and pulling it off. 

"Welcome home Jeremy." She smiled, rolling him onto his back and straddled his waist. "I can't believe you actually have this." She held up the neck mic over his face. 

Jeremy let out a low chuckle "I keep a lot of weird stuff from my projects and after tonight I am very happy I took this from the SWAT set." 

"And here I thought I had offended you with my little freak out earlier." 

"It was actually pretty hot watching you get so hot and bothered just from watching one of my movies." He grinned. 

"Well if you think it was hot seeing my reaction to SWAT just wait until you see me watch you play Brandt. We may have to have a little fun in the bathroom at the premiere." Lucy wiggles her eyebrows at him. 

Jeremy sat up pulling Lucy into his arm "fuck waiting until then I'll put in Ghost Protocol in right now." He tickled Lucy's sides forcing out her cute little laugh he loved so much.

"Only if you fast forward to the part where you are on the train wearing that sexy blue sweater."


End file.
